El amor nunca es sencillo
by hunter of assasins
Summary: Huir el rostro al claro desengaño,  beber veneno por licor suave,  olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;    Creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,  dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño:  esto es amor. Quien lo probó lo sabe    Lope de Vega


Al principio fue una inocente quedada para desconectar de las clases. Pero Ron tuvo la gran idea de llevar unas cuentas botellas de Tequila. Hermione protestó:

-Ronald eres un irresponsable inmaduro. ¿Para ti solamente lo podemos pasar bien con alcohol?

-Vamos Hermione. Es solo para darnos un poco de ánimo. Los exámenes han sido muy duros, incluso para ti.

-Vamos, Hermy. Un día es un día.- Intervinó Harry.- Podríamos invitar a más gente. Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville…

-Por favor no ¿Os imagináis lo que puede pasar si McGonagall se entera?

-No lo hará. A una mala podemos hacer como en las reuniones del ED e ir a la sala de los menesteres

Y así el plan fue puesto en marcha. Y la simple quedada planeada por Hermione acabó transformada por una gran fiesta gracias a sobre todo a Ron. A ella no le hacía mucha gracia la idea. Más bien, ella estuvo refunfuñando durante la fiesta, a pesar de los intentos de animarla por parte de Ron y Harry. Al final se quedo hablando con Ginny Weasley, y empezaron una animada conversación donde ponían verdes a Ron y a Harry. Parece ser que ambas no llevaban bien que ambos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Ambos ahora estaban muy ocupados viendo como se podían acercar a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw. Aunque a Hermione el orgullo le permitía mantener una fachada de serenidad e indiferencia, era obvio que Ginny no. A pesar de los años y de las muchas experiencias que habían pasado juntos, no había podido pasar de la hermanita de su mejor amigo ni tampoco había conseguido olvidarle, a pesar de sus intentos y de sus antiguas relaciones con chicos como Dean Thomas.

Y ella estaba siendo principal testigo de cómo Harry se mostraba sonriente y seductor a una rubia de Ravenclaw, que parece ser que tenía antecedentes de Veela. Ginny era una mujer muy fuerte, pero todos tenemos un límite. Cogió una de las botellas de tequila que había traído su hermano y empezó a beber. Hermione intento impedirlo pero tras ver a Ron bailando muy pegada a otra rubia de Ravenclaw, decidió hacer una excepción por un día y unirse a Ginny. La botella empezó a vaciarse, al igual que la vergüenza disminuía. Tras unas cuantas risas y burlas sobre lo tontos que son los chicos. Decidieron devolverles el golpe y buscar unos chicos para empezar a bailar.

Se levantaron de los sillones y empezaron a bailar. La verdad es que había mucho que no lo pensaba tan bien, se decía Hermione. Debería no ser tan mojigata por una vez. Ginny también estaba pasándolo bien. Tras un rato bailando, empezaron a darse cuenta que algunos grupos de chicos estaban mirándolas. Pero por una vez no se sonrojaron y continuaron danzando. Incluso esas miradas les espoleaba, siendo un poco más atrevidas y sexys en su baile. Pronto un par de chicos de Hufflepuff se unieron a ellas, sin que ellas los rechazaran.

Mientras Harry y Ron levan varias copas encimas de más. Tantas que habían espantado al grupo de chicas con el que estaban. Tras dar unas cuentas vueltas por la fiesta divisaron a Hermione, Ginny y a sus acompañantes. Harry se lo tomó como algo gracioso, sobre todo por como bailaba Hermione, ya que nunca se había imaginado que Hermione sería capaz de algo así.

Pero Ron, aparte de que no podía creerlo, estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Por los babosos que rondaban a por Ginny, su preciada hermanita que tenía la obligación de celar bajo pena de hechizos de parte de sus hermanos mayores, y a por Hermione, que aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, incluso a si mismo, estaba enamorado de ella.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar. Se dirigió a la zona de baile, y de un empujón echó a ambos moscones. Ellos tuvieron el suficiente cerebro de salir corriendo.

Tampoco la reacción de las chicas se hizo esperar. Ginny le echó a cara que no hacía nada malo, y que además era un hipócrita, que el había estado bailando jutno a esas zorras de Ravenclaw. Harry, que parecía divertido por la situación, intento defender a su amigo dijo unas palabras muy poco afortunadas:

-Vamos Ginny. Tienes que obedecerle. Es tu hermano mayor.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas, pero antes de irse para que no se dieran cuenta dijo:

-Pues parece que también es tu hermano mayor. Siempre le prefieres.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por el comportamiento de Ginny. Hermione se dirigió al chico Weasley.

-Siempre tienes que destrozarlo todo. Como el baile de cuarto curso…

Y así volvió comenzar una de las peleas de ambos amigos. Antes de que se viera involucrado en la pelea, huyó disimuladamente. Fue con Neville a seguir la fiesta. Pero ya no era lo mismo. No por la pelea entre sus amigos, ya que era su pan de cada día. Sino por la extraña reacción de la hermana de Ron. Unos momentos después decidió abandonar la fiesta, ya no conseguía divertirse.

Se fue, pero aún así decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos del colegio, en el que consiguió aclararse la cabeza.

La caminata se vio interrumpida por un ruido. Al principio pareció intrigado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era un grifo. Algún despistado, seguro que Neville, se había olvidado de cerrar el grifo. Pero después se dio cuenta que aparte del sonido del grifo, se podía oír otro sonido. Parecía un llanto. Aunque no era un cotilla, decidió ver quien era y si era posible ayudarle.

Entró en el baño, y vio que el llanto venía de unos retretes. Tocó la puerta y dijo:

-Perdona, ¿te puedo echar una mano?

-¡VETE!

Harry se quedo pensando unos segundos, ya que la voz le parecía familiar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú eres lo que me pasa, y ahora déjame en paz.

-Ginny, no te voy a dejar eres mi amiga.

-¿Tú amiga? No yo solo soy la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, siempre lo he sido y nunca dejaré de serlo y ahora déjame.

-Pero Ginny, n…

La puerta se abrió y la furia pelirroja pronuncio unas amargas palabras:

-Crucio…


End file.
